1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifting apparatus. More particularly the invention concerns a novel engine hoist for removing engines from vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Numerous types of lifting devices have been suggested for controllably lifting all sorts of objects. Most of the smaller, portable prior art lifting devices are hydraulically operated and find wide use in the automotive repair industry. A common use of such devices is for lifting engines from cars and trucks so that they can be repaired or replaced.
The standard prior art engine hoist typically comprises a base assembly, usually mounted on rollers, and an upper assembly which is operably connected to the base assembly. As a general rule, one or more forwardly extending lifting arms are pivotally connected to upright columns provided on the base assembly and, in conjunction with a chain or cable, function to perform the lifting operation. Generally a standard hydraulic assembly is used to impart pivotally movement to the lifting arms.
Most of the prior art engine hoists are relatively crude and often are difficult and dangerous to work with. A particular problem inherent in these prior art devices is their inability to accurately and controllably lift the engine along a selected lifting path so that the engine can be lifted from the engine compartment without damage. The lifting apparatus of the present invention uniquely overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art engine hoists by providing a lifting apparatus that permits an object to be precisely lifted in a highly safe manner along a number of selected paths. More particularly the object to be lifted can be vertically raised along selected transversely spaced paths by vertically raising the lifting arms of the apparatus and can alternatively, or simultaneously, be lifted along longitudinally spaced apart paths by imparting a pivotal, upward movement of the lifting arms relative to the base assembly. The cable or chain which actually lifts the engine is connected to a carriage that reciprocates along tracks which transversely span the lifting arms. In this way the lifting path can be varied either to the right or left as the engine is lifted from the engine compartment.